1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for recording data on a recording carrier or support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DOS No. 2,137,371 discloses a process for producing a recording head with wire recording electrodes in which closely juxtaposed wire turns are placed on a rotating drum and held in position by means of an adhesive support previously applied to the drum. The resulting wire cylinder with an adhesive support is cut open, removed from the drum and spread out to form a flat foil. One end of the juxtaposed wire electrodes are pressed between two facing plates to form the recording head. The other end of the recording electrodes of the foil are subdivided into a plurality of groups for connection to a selection circuit. The electrodes of each group are connected in each case to a circuit card. The circuit cards with the wire portions are twisted and bent so that they can be inserted into a selection circuit. However, with this type of contacting, the twisting and bending of the groups of electrodes can lead to damage to the electrodes. Furthermore, a large amount of space is required for receiving the circuit cards.
DOS No. 2,126,043 discloses a process for producing a recording head in which the electrode wire is placed with a clearly defined spacing on an insulating material plate, the plate having staggered, outwardly directed leads contacted with the electrode wire at points displaced relative to one another by spot welding using resistance, laser beam or electron beam welding methods. Following the contacting of the leads with the electrode wire, the arrangement is cast in a sythetic resin, with the ends of the electrode wire projecting from the cast insulating material body and the leads projecting out of the cast body perpendicular to the axis of the recording electrodes being in the form of plug pins. The recording head produced by this process has the disadvantage that a clearly defined spacing between the electrodes is required, so as to ensure that contact only takes place between one electrode wire and one lead in each case. In addition, the spacing of the electrodes is dependent on the width of the plug pins. Thus, with this known arrangement, it is not possible to have a randomly narrow spacing of the recording electrodes.